Kathryn Bolton
Kathryn Bolton is a Vampire that was said to have originated from England and was born long before the creation of America. 'History' Kathryn was born in London, England and learned to be a school teacher. Vampire By around the mid 18th century; Bolton was on her way home when she was attacked by a Vampire. She was later found and picked up by a doctor who examined her and then came to the conclusion that she was indeed a Vampire herself. The doctor that examined her offered his services to her in finding food and keeping her up to date in medical examinations; in exchange for small samples of blood that he would use for future research. School Teacher Later on, Kathryn continued her carrier as a school teacher; however mostly at night because of her vulnerability to daylight. She continued this for several centuries and then decided to become a college professor. College Professor By the late 20th century, Kathryn made it as a college professor and continued that way for the next several decades until 1980, when she was offered a job at Boston University. She accepted the job and worked as the professor in history. '2000s' By the 2000's, Kathryn continued to work at Boston University and this time; took to feeding upon several students a semester. Alpha Wolf By 2020, Kathryn started a new semester off with a clean slate; however she didn't know that one of her students was in fact the Dhampir known as Alpha Wolf. He would become suspicous of Kathryn when he used his cell phone and peered around the room to test the camera's accuracy; however things really got interesting when he got shots of Kathryn's desk, but no Professor. He anticipated that the perfume she wore, masked her scent so he couldn't detect it at the age he was; so after discovering this, he reported it to his parents and Dr. Daniel Van Helsing. He knew that she was a vampire and because of this, he planned to see if he could fail on purpose in order to get some assistance from the devil in disguise. After several tests; Kathryn reported to Alpha about his grade and that led to him being taught late nights after school and that led to her offering him assistance at her home a couple of blocks down the road; in his aunt's old home. Once there, he would get as much info on her as he possibly could and eventually she caught him. This led to her almost biting him; however before she did, she could smell that he was a Dhampir. Upon learning this however, Kathryn became fascinated with what he was and managed to seduce him. She took him into her bed where she and him made passionate love. After spending a whole night at her home, Alpha returned back to school where he started noticing that students were dropping like flies. He knew it wasn't him, so it must mean only one person; Kathryn Bolton. He confronted her about the matter and she denied everything, so what he planned was to keep himself changed and tied for one night in order to see whether or not it was him; in order to eliminate him from the equation. His parents changed him to his bed, so he didn't leave and never got out. He slept the whole night and didn't even flinch from the bed, then the next morning; they unchained him and because of a security camera that was added in his room for footage, Van Helsing got the footage to back up his claims. Bolton was the prime suspect. Alpha decided to arm up and get ready for the confrontation with Bolton; meaning Silver Stakes, Crucifix, Holy Water and even Silver Bullets. Alpha planned to strike at the school play that Bolton was holding on Halloween night; this meant breaking all the rules. On Halloween Night, the show started and that meant that she was going to be there because she was a the lead director in drama. Alpha prepared for battle and wanted to get her so that no one was harmed, so he took the shape of a person in the play which she noticed and once he went back stage, she went to see what was wrong with the actor's performance. After asking around, Bolton could smell Alpha's scent and it led to the outside onto the Football field. Alpha came out of no where and attacked Bolton, however she managed to get back with only a few cuts and bruises. The Dean of the school noticed and then saw Bolton for what she was and that was a Vampire. Once he saw her, she ran over and tore his throat out, killing him. She then left for the country of her birth where she would return back to her old estate and hide; however Alpha followed her and managed to get aboard a boat behind the one Bolton was on. She eventually landed in England and was sent to a castle that was in the outskirts of London. This was where she disappeared into the catacombs. Alpha was still behind her every step of the way and managed to track her down to the castle. The scent led him to the catacombs where Bolton was; leading to one final confrontation between the two. Within several minutes, Alpha managed to plunge on of his Silver Stakes into her chest and sent her falling down a dark hole in the catacombs. Alpha later returned home and continued his college carrier. Resurrection After Bolton was stabbed and sent falling into a hole in the catacombs; her fall led her to a large pool of blood. The blood dissolved the stake in her chest; however because of the damage to her heart, Bolton's body failed to regenerate. Alpha thought he killed her, but she in fact didn't die; she came back with the use of the child that was growing in her stomach at the time of her death. The blood sped up the development process and allowed her to be reborn into the child she bared. This child was in fact a Dhampir; meaning that Alpha was the father if she lived. Now with her power to walk in the daylight, she has proven to be harder to beat. 'Powers & Abilities' Bolton was known to be a powerful and experienced Vampire and Dhampir. Vampire When she was a Vampire; Bolton was immortal and was capable of great feet's of strength, speed, reflexes, endurance, stamina and even durability. She was known to also have the power to fly as Vampires often possess, possess an ability to cling on walls and also possess an accelerated healing factor. Her senses also allow her to hear, see, smell and even taste her victims from great distances. After being reborn with the body of the child she was pregnant with, Bolton became a Dhampir. Dhampir When Bolton became a Dhampir, she possessed the same powers and abilities; however gained several new capabilities as well. She gained the capability to become immune to day and UV light, Stakes, Crosses, Holy Water and other Vampire weapons. 'Weaknesses' Bolton; as well as having powers and abilities, she also possesses several weaknesses as both a Vampire and Dhampir. Vampire When she was a Vampire, Kathryn was vulnerable to stakes, crosses, holy water, daylight and UV light; as well as other weaknesses. Dhampir When Bolton was reborn a Dhampir, she was vulnerable to all of her previous weaknesses no more; in fact now she was vulnerable to other weaknesses. She is vulnerable to severe blood loss which can occur if she is injured enough to bleed pools of blood. If she doesn't feed, she most surely will die and if she is attacked simultaneously by a large army; which can strain her healing factor. 'Training' In her travels and her knowledge, Bolton has proven to be experienced in hand to hand combat and even mixed martial arts; which she learned in many different cultures. She also has proven to be a master of stealth; with the use of her powers, she can sneak up on almost anyone she's behind. 'Weapons & Equipment' Bolton is given pleasure to combine firearms when it comes to fighting her enemies; which she aquired as soon as they came out. She has fancied weapons like the Italian Beretta M1934, the Beretta M1935 and even the German Walther PPK. Category:Vampires Category:Immortal Beings Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists